The Next Step
by lillykawaii
Summary: Tai and Matt go shopping to prepare for the next step in their relationship. YAOI. Tastless Humor. Mature Themes, hence the ratings.


Note: This is a rather tasteless YAOI, TAITO story, with adult themes

Note: This is a rather tasteless **YAOI, TAITO** story, with adult themes. Don't like the way it sounds so far, then please leave.

Matt and Tai are 17.

This is short, just a Quickie, people. Get it, Quickie! Hehehe…{crickets chirping}…why do I even bother?

**__**

The Next Step

Tai stepped shyly into the store. He turned around and started right back out, when Matt grabbed him by the shirttail and pulled him back through the door.

"Tai!" he growled. "You said we'd do this together. Now, we came all this way, and I made special arrangements for Dad to leave town. Don't you think he'll be pissed when he gets to Chicago and there's not a meeting?"

"Yeah, that was a smooth trick, having Mimi call his secretary like that," Tai said, laughing nervously. "He won't find out it's us will he?"

"No, but I'll have to live in hell for the next few days because of it. Hey! Stop trying to change the subject!"

Tai turned a lovely shade of red as Matt took him by the wrist and lead him down the _personal items_ isle. "Matt, I can't do this!" he whimpered, trying to bolt again.

"Are you ashamed of me, Tai?" Matt asked, putting on a face of genuine hurt.

"No, but…oh, okay, Dammit! Let me go get a shopping cart!" he said, looking down and hurrying back to the front of the store. He returned with the cart, still pouting.

Matt ignored him and started searching the shelves for the item they needed. He found it and held it up. "Here it is, Tai. By the way, why do we need a cart for one tube of K Y lubricant?"

Tai blushed furiously. "Shh! Matt! We have to get other stuff too! We want to be conspicuous."

"Don't you mean inconspicuous?"

"What's that mean?"

"Never mind, just do what ever, Tai." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Tai just nodded and went up and down several isles grabbing random items off the shelves and throwing them in the cart. He was doing it so fast, that he didn't even notice Izzy standing by the frozen vegetables.

Matt picked up the bruised genius and helped him dust off the tire marks. "Are you okay, Izzy?"

"Fine, I take it he's a little nervous about tonight."

"He's totally lost it. Hey, how did you know?"

"Mimi."

"I should have guessed. Well, I think I see Tai in the checkout line. I'll see you later." He waved as he jogged up to the cashier, where Tai had already dumped everything on the counter.

The checker winked at the two boys as she scanned the items and put them in the bag. "I bet you boys have a big weekend planned."

Tai nodded and looked as if he were about to throw up. He still hadn't paid attention to the stuff he was buying.

"The total is $45.96," the girl announced.

"Tai," Matt warned, getting out his wallet. "This had better be worth it."

The girl smiled at him. "Oh, it'll be worth it."

Matt raised an eyebrow and grabbed the four mystery bags that he'd just purchased. "Let's go, Tai. I hope you bought something for your nerves, you look pale."

Tai just nodded and followed Matt out to the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt put the bags on his kitchen table and leaned against the counter. He watched with some amusement as Tai emptied out the contents.

With each item he pulled out of the bag, Tai grew paler. A pair a panty hose, a bottle of chocolate syrup, some laxatives, breast size increasing hormones, straight pins, plastic gloves, a pregnancy test…

Matt was in the floor, laughing so hard he was crying.

A roll of paper towels, a box of Tampons, a plastic couch cover, a water hose, a bottle of No-Doze, some Apple pie filling, and some Gatorade. Tai looked as it his nose was going to start bleeding at any minute.

Matt finally got up from the floor, still wiping away tears. "Think you convinced them we weren't going to have sex this weekend, Tai?"

"Now they think were Ecchi's*, Matt," he wailed.

"I know. I still love you, though." He leaned over and gave his koi a kiss on the cheek. "You know, Tai…I've been thinking. I don't think I'm ready to take this step in our relationship yet..."

****

THUD

Matt looked at the lovely pile of Tai, who was passed out on his floor. "Tai?…Tai?…wonder if I should tell him I was kidding?"

*Ecchi, short for Hentai, means perverted.

~*Lilly Kawaii*~


End file.
